marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemmy Koopa
' in New Super Mario Bros. U]] 'Lemmy Koopa''' is the second oldest Koopaling (after Ludwig von Koopa). He is also the smallest Koopa and he is very funky. With a rainbow mohawk, he loves the circus despite being the fact he likes riding on circus balls. Like Wendy O. Koopa, he uses something other than fireballs as a weapon (circus balls). He is named after Rock Star, Lemmy. His objective is to defeat Mario and Luigi.''' NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) in his Airship in Super Mario Bros. 3 with his weapon, Magical Balls. ]]Lemmy is the boss of World 6: Ice Land. He is the boss of 6-Airship. In the battle, he will throw Bouncing Balls that will damage the player. If he is bashed, he will roll his shell on his ball. He has to be bashed 3 times to be defeated and to drop the key. Super Mario World (1990) Lemmy is the boss of World 3: Vanilla Dome. He is the boss of 3-Castle. In the battle, he and 2 Lemmy Imposters will come out of random pipes with a bouncing podoboo. The player must bash on Lemmy 3 times in order for Lemmy to fall out of the other end of the pipe, drop down into the lava, and be defeated. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Lemmy is the third Koopaling boss in this game. He is fought at Bowser's Castle. In the battle, he will fight like every other Koopaling, his attacks can be dodged and he has an amount of HP. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Lemmy is the boss of World 3: The Ice Mountain. In the Tower Battle, he will ride on a non-damagable circus ball and throw bouncy circus balls. He will throw 3 circus balls before he switches positions. If he is bashed once, he will make the circus ball disappear and roll on his shell. He has to be bashed 3 times to be defeated. In the Castle Battle, Kamek will triple the size of his circus ball and he will throw 3 bigger circus balls. The player must bounce on the circus ball before bashing him. Then before the final bash, his ball will grow larger and he will throw 5 faster circus balls before switching positions. He has to be bashed 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) ]]Lemmy is the boss of World Flower. In the Battle, he will ride his circus ball on a treadmill platform and he will throw 3 regular sized circus balls. His battle is similar to the Tower Battle of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Lemmy is the boss of World 1: Acorn Plains. In the Battle, he will ride on a Circus Ball on throw Circus Ball Bombs at the player, the player must jump on a Bomb once before bashing him. If he is bashed, he will make the ball disappear and roll on his shell. He must be bashed 3 times before being defeated. Category:Koopalings Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Bowser's Minions